Only Human
by Chamomilea
Summary: A translation of Avaetin's "Only Human". [translation][summary bên trong]


p style="text-align: center;"emBut I'm only human/emembr /And I bleed when I fall downbr /I'm only humanbr /And I crash when I look downbr /Your words in my head, knives in my heartbr /You build me up and then I fall apartbr /'Cause I'm only human/em/p  
hr style="border: 0px; margin: 8px 0px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1; background: #c8d7e1;" /  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"emEm ấy chỉ là con người mà thôi/em, là lời nhắc nhở liên tục mà Perseus Jackson khắc sâu vào trí óc khi ngón tay anh nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve hàng tá những vết cắt tự gây ra - cả mới lẫn cũ - ngang dọc trên làn da đã từng xanh xao và mịn màng của đôi cánh tay ấy. Làn da bên dưới đầy ngón tay anh lạnh không tự nhiên, tương đương với thân nhiệt - thứ hoàn toàn không tồn tại - của một cái xác khô. Anh đã nhìn thấy đủ chết chóc trong đời, tay ôm những thân xác nát bấy. Nhưng, chưa bao giờ giống như emthế này./em/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"Đứa con của Poseidon từng tin rằng mục đích của cái áo khoác phi công cũ sờn kia chỉ là để đẹp mà thôi; một sự hấp dẫn về thời trang và một sở thích cá nhân, và một cách để trấn an. Anh nuốt lấy niềm tin ấy mà không do dự, với không chút nghi ngờ hay thắc mắc nhấm nhẳng về việc làm thế nào cậu con trai thần Hades có thể chịu đựng việc mặc nó suốt mặc cho thời tiết nóng nực. Anh nuốt lấy những cử chỉ ấy - nỗi lo lắng rõ mồn một của Jason, đôi mắt Will lưu lại, và khuôn mặt đau đớn chẳng mấy kín đáo của Hazel - nơi Nico như thể chúng chẳng khác gì so với những điều khác đối với lối sống không lành mạnh của cậu mà chẳng khi nào tự hỏi liệu những cử chỉ đó có mang nhiều điều hơn anh nghĩ. Anh nuốt lấy tính tình khép kín của Nico và cặp mắt nâu vô hồn ấy - giờ đã ngả sang đen - như thể chúng chẳng khác gì so với những hậu quả gây ra do bước vào Tartarus sâu thẳm. Anh nuốt lấy những lời dối trá trắng trợn của chính mình một cách tham lam, ngu ngốc, chỉ để làm một kẻ không liên quan./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"Những hối hận tựa hồ như asen, cuộn mình trong cơ thể anh với cái mục đích giết chóc bằng cơn đau quằn quại đó. Vậy mà, nỗi đau đớn ấy không thể nào so sánh được với những gì Nico di Angelo đã chọn quyền chịu đựng./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;""Sao em lại làm điều này, hả Nico?" anh lờ mờ nghe mình hỏi, nhìn trân trối vào cặp mắt cô đơn và mờ mịt ấy./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"Những ngón tay xương xương chạy qua lớp da thịt bị cắt nát đó, lần từng vết cắt ngang qua với thứ phong thái emvui sướng /emđến lạnh người. Một nụ cười bé nhỏ nâng cặp môi mỏng dính lên, ảm đạm và cũng vô hồn y như vậy./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;""Bồn mươi chín," một hơi thở hắt./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"Percy căm ghét những con số ấy, căm ghét những gì chúng tượng trưng với từng lời lẫn trong hơi thở. Bốn mươi chín vết cắt. Một danh sách những vết thương tự gây ra mà cậu che giấu khỏi bao cặp mắt tò mò bằng một lớp nguỵ trang là chiếc áo khoác cũ. Tuy thế, đó là một danh sách những thứ đã - dù chỉ một chút - giữ đứa con trai vụn vỡ của thần Hades khỏi gục ngã, khỏi đầu hàng./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"Sự tỉnh táo của cậu, từng mỏng manh, bây giờ gần như đã biến mất, từ khi cuộc chiến kết thúc. emTartarus/em, Jason đã một lần gắng gượng nói. Những âm tiết ấy như phát ra từ dưới đáy của vực thẳm địa ngục kia, và với từng mạng sống mà con trai thần Hades phải kết liễu, một vết cắt mới tinh là cái giá tương đương; là hình phạt và sự chuộc lỗi của cậu./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"emEm là một con quái vật, Percy/em, Nico đã một lần nói, khi không có cái chết nào đang ám ảnh tâm trí. emBánh thánh và rượu tiên, chúng có thể chữa lành những vết thương thể xác. Nhưng chúng không thể cứu em khỏi những con quỷ của chính mình. Em là một quả bon đang đếm ngược. Anh không thể cứu em đâu, Percy. Không ai có thể hết./em/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"emGiống như cách anh không thể cứu Zoë hay Beckendorf hay Michael hay Silena hay Luke... hay Bianca/em, là một lời nói không được thốt ra; một chủ đề đau đớn được để yên vì những lí do quan trọng./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"Người ta không cần đến những hai á thần mất trí, kể cả khi Percy emcần/em Nico quay trở lại./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"Có cái gì đó cực kì dữ dội từ một Nico di Angelo không bình thường có lẽ đã để lại những vẫn chưa hoàn toàn phát điên. Thành thật mà nói, Percy thích cái khả năng thứ hai hơn nếu nó có nghĩa là Nico sẽ có cơ hội sống bình thường, thay vì chỉ sống emlay lắt /emnhư thế. Tình huống này không có lựa chọn hay né tránh. Á thần có nhiệm vụ phải giết quái vật và - trong những tình huống không may - đồng loại của chính mình. Dù cho hành động đó kéo giật những mảnh tỉnh táo mà cậu con trai của Hades còn lại, nó cũng vô tình đem lại một chút gì bình lặng để Nico đứng vững cùng hiện thực; sự tỉnh táo. Họ đã từng tước đoạt nó khỏi cậu một lần, và một lần là đã đủ để cho bài học ấy thấm nhuần trong óc, nếu vết sẹo mỏng chạy dọc một bên cánh tay cậu không đủ làm bằng chứng./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"emEm đã vụn vỡ không thể sửa chữa rồi. Em không còn hy vọng đâu, Percy. Anh nên đầu hàng thôi./em/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"Chưa bao giờ suy nghĩ ấy thoáng qua óc anh từ cái ngày Nico ngỏ ý. Anh nợ Nico quá nhiều, và từ bỏ cậu á thần là một lựa chọn mà đứa con trai thần Poseidon không muốn nhận, chưa nói đến nhìn qua. Percy hoàn toàn tin rằng anh đã không giữ lời hứa với Nico quá nhiều lần và những lần thất hứa ấy, bằng một cách nào đó, đã góp phần vào sự huỷ hoại của Nico. Một phần rất rất lớn của Percy cũng hoàn toàn tin tưởng rằng Nico còn lâu mới vụn vỡ không thể sửa chữa, nhưng niềm tin ấy lung lay dần cùng tình trạng của Nico./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"emMột ngày, Percy, anh sẽ phải giết em. Không phải là lựa chọn đâu. Anh sẽ phải giết em. Anh sẽ phải tự chuẩn bị mình cho hành động đó./em/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"Percy kịch liệt phản đối những khả năng của, có lẽ, một điều không thể tránh. Nhìn Nico và tưởng tượng ra cái hành động giết - em /ememám sát/em - người con trai mà anh đã thề sẽ bào vệ sau cái chết của chị gái cậu, Bianca di Angelo, bóp nghẹt tim anh trong đau đớn. Anh sẽ không bao giờ có cái khả năng chuẩn bị bản thân cho điều đó, dù cho trường hợp nào cũng không./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"Giơ lên ba ngón tay và cong chúng lại như móng vuốt, Percy cẩn thận đưa chúng lên bên trên trái tim người con trai của Hades và ra ngoài bằng một cử chỉ với ý nghĩa xua đuổi tà ma. Vì anh hay vì Nico, Percy hoàn toàn không biết. Một khi đã vòng tay quanh người cậu á thần xa cách ấy, Percy không còn lấy một mong muốn thả cậu ra nữa, siết chặt cậu như thể bằng cách đó anh sẽ có thể giữ Nico toàn vẹn, như thể điều đó sẽ làm Percy chắc chắn rằng anh sẽ không đánh mất đứa con thần Hades./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"Percy thở một cách tham lam trong mùi hương của cậu, đắm mình trong cái mùi kim loại của thứ chất màu trong lòng đất, của mưa hăng hăng và hoa cúc trắng. Đây là Nico. Mùi hương này emlà /emNico. Trong một khoảnh khắc, Percy có thể tự đánh lừa mình rằng đây là Nico của anh, và không phải cái vỏ trống rỗng nhìn anh với đôi mắt vô thần thái và mờ căm, lẩm bẩm những con số khi lần những vết cắt trải đầy cánh tay cậu./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"Nico chỉ là con người, giống như tất cả bọn họ mà thôi. Họ sinh ra để gục ngã, để vỡ vụn, và đến một lúc nào đó thì vô phương cứu chữa. Vậy mà, Percy sẽ không chấp nhận điều đó. Không vì Nico. emKhông bao giò /emvì Nico. Vì nếu có bất cứ điều gì Percy biết chắc chắn, thì đó là anh sẽ không bao giờ có thể giết Nico di Angelo. Mà không tự giết mình cùng với cậu./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"emLiệu anh có thể giết em được không, Percy?/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #3d596d; font-family: Merriweather, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px; widows: 1;"Cặp mắt trống rỗng đó mờ đi trong mắt anh./p  
p style="text-align: center;".br /./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emfinisce l'amore/em/p 


End file.
